There are many leakage modes in the disposable diaper, and one of them is leakage of urine from a ventral side when a wearer is a man (leakage from the ventral side of a disposable diaper, which may sometimes be referred to as “leakage from the ventral side in a man”). When the wearer is a woman, the leakage from the ventral side in a man does not occur, but when the wearer is a man, it occurs, even if other conditions are the same. The cause thereof is, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, that a scrotum, located back to an excreted position of urine, adheres to a disposable diaper surface and a space between them becomes extremely small, whereby the backward movement of the urine is blocked.
According to the present inventors' later studies, it has been found that when a single amount of urine excreted is large, or even if the amount is small when the urine is excreted multiple times, regardless of sex, the absorption of the urine is too late to be effective, and a traveling time of the urine on the disposable diaper surface is long, but because of the small space between a surface of a crotch portion of the disposable diaper and a surface of the body (hereinafter which may sometimes be referred to as a “surface space”), it is difficult to diffuse the urine backward and the urine tends to be easily leaked from part around the groins at which space is easily formed.